digimon future
by digimonfan1
Summary: i just put alot of ideas together to make a digimon story. it is my firsty story


digimon future  
  
author: I do not own digimon!! If you own it don't sue me!!  
  
10 years after ken ,the digimon emperor, became a nice digidestined, there was a marriage.  
  
Kari and T.K. road off together in a limousine happily after there marriage. They had been engaged for a year.   
they were so happy. But someone wasn't!! That person would be ,of course, Davis. So he traveled to America  
with a broken heart hoping to never see Kari again. Tai and Sora had been together for 3 years. They had a son  
and named him Danny. When ever Danny was bored Tai would tell him about the digital world.   
  
"It's too bad we can't go there now," sighed Tai, and he continued, "Since there is no danger there we can't go  
there."  
  
"I want a digimon!! I want a digimon!!" Danny chanted as he ran around the room.  
  
"You won't get it that way," Tai responded.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Later on Ken was debating with his girlfriend Yolie.   
  
"I don't think it is a good time to get married.," said Ken  
  
"I do. It's been so long and I just can't wait longer." said Yolie.  
  
"What if it isn't meant to be? We must be safe." replied Ken  
  
"KEN!! We are digidestined, and we all stick together!! If we have a stinking problem I'll solve it!! Now I want  
to get married!! Okay?!!'' yelled Yolie. Ken then stared at Yolie. He could tell she was very serious. Then  
he thought to himself  
  
* Maybe she is right. But how could she? She is starting a problem right now. I'd better leave. *  
  
"Gotta go!" said Ken, and he ran.  
  
* Ken is so rude, but I love him too much to give him up. I'll never give up Ken *   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on at Cody's home.  
  
"Cody!! Time to go to grandpa's funeral," said Cody's mother.  
  
"Okay," replied Cody.  
  
*I want to get out of my mom's home. It's so embarasing living here. Well I baetter get ready for that funeral*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the funeral.  
  
Cody lisened to all the all the cries of sadness.   
  
*Grandpa knows alot of people. I don't get it. The only people he knows are mom and me exept......*  
  
His mom interupted  
  
"Cody all theese people are grandpa's kendo students. It's too bad that they won't have a teacher."said Cody's mom.  
  
Sudenly Cody saw Yolie.  
  
"So Cody what are you doing in a funeral?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Grandpa died," said Cody.  
  
"Oooooh, when you have time will you work on that book with me?" asked Yolie  
  
"Ok we will work on the Gox fairytale later. Oh yeah Yolie, don't go to funerals to find me!! Okay?" replied Cody.  
  
"Okay," responded Yolie  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the hospital Joe works at.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" cried Joe.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked an other doctor. Joe ignored him. Joe felt terrible.  
  
*I should of helped Cody's grandpa. He was a smart man, and I didn't help him. I should of known a heart attack  
is worse than a blood loss if it's Codys grandpa. I hate working at this hospital. I'm quiting*  
  
"I QUIT!!" yelled Joe at the top of his lungs. He threw off his uniform and ran out the building.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Davisis house.  
  
*Man my life is horrible. I have nothing to do but soccer. That reminds me. I must go coach my socer team*  
  
Davis walked out of his house, and he went to a soccer field called The Johnson Soccer Field. Davis was an  
adult, but he still was the youngest caoch. He was in his 20's!! Davis also acted like a kid. Then Davis saw Mimi!!  
  
*Ohh man, I don't want Mimi to tell everyone were I am, beacause I hate them*  
  
Mimi just walked by and didn't know Davis, because he had different clothes. All then kids looked at Mimi. She was older  
but still pretty. Mimi looked at the kids and Davis thought she knew who he was. But she just waved at the kids and   
walked away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Izzy's place.  
  
"I'm telling you Izzy. There is no danger in the digital world so you can't open the portal!!" said Matt.  
  
"I don't know Matt. Maybe your right. I guess i should stop messing with the computer," said Izzy.  
  
"Yes you should. Have you ever played a sport?" asked Matt.  
  
"Chess," answerd Izzy.  
  
"Never mind," replied Matt.  
  
Suddently the digiport opened. Izzy and Matt both thought that they should tell the others just incase they   
wanted to go. Both Izzy and Matt used their d-terminals and everyone was e-mailed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later at Ken's place.  
  
"I've got to go to the digital world to see wormmon. I haven't seen him in a while Miyako," said Ken.  
  
"Let me come with you!! I want to see my digimon hawkmon!!" commanded Yolie.  
  
"Okay," said Ken  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Davis coached his team.  
  
*What!! I'm not going to the digital world. No way*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the digital world.  
  
Sora, Tai, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Kari, T.K., Ken, Yolie, and Cody were in the digital world.  
  
Everone greeted Miyako and suddenly all their digimon walked up. The thing they didn't know is that   
Danny was following them. Instead they wonderd why the portal opened and why they didn't see Davis.  
veemon wanted Davis.  
  
"I think Davis is heart broken," suggested Kari. They all agreed. But remembered the other question.  
  
"Who cares all that matters is that we finnaly found each other. Plus it has been 600 years in the digital   
world." augumon said. Suddenly they hears a boom.  
  
"What's that?!" cried the digidestined.  
  
Suddenly a mega digimon, machinedramon, poped up. All the digimon digivoled to champion but the digimon was   
too strong.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Davis's house.  
  
"Maybe I should to to the digital world, because I kinda wanna see veemon." said Davis to himself. And   
then Davis was off to the digital world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the digiworld.   
  
Davis tells veemon to digivolve. Then stingmon and exveemon DNA digivolve, and they digivolve again.   
They finaly end up with imperialdramon!! Imperialdramon and machinedramon fight and fight.   
Imperiadramon ends up clawing machindramon in the chest and wins the battle. Imperialdramon de-digivolves   
to veemon and wrommon. Then Danny pops up.  
  
"Cool, I want a digimon like that!!" yells Danny.  
  
"Here have mine," said Davis  
  
"What Davis, you can't just give him the digimon and digivice like that!" said Cody.  
  
"I won't need it," Davis said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tai.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE! MY LIFE IS A WAIST! I WILL NEVER BE LOVED! SO I'M GONNA SAY BYE!" craied Davis.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!DAVISSSSSSSSSSS!!" hollerd Cody  
  
And with that Davis jumped off a cliff and and veemon followed. Every one was sad knowing Davis died   
after he saved therelife. Sudenly Davis's digieggs began to glow.  
  
Danny said,"I want the digieggs. Davis gave them to me!!" Danny picked up the eggs and light began to glow.   
Two digimon floated in the air. One was a flashmon the other was a freezemon. Tai relised theese were   
Danny's digimon!!  
  
to be or not to be continued  
  
author: some digimon were made up. tell me if you want it continued on the reviews also tell me to change the ratings or genra   
  
  



End file.
